the genius of magic high school
by pyro of the flame road
Summary: naruto born in a family who isnt his favorite. he lived a harsh life but seems to hold a grudge against tatsuya shiba
1. Chapter 1

**disclaimer: i do not own neither series nor get paid for this. i do it for fun please keep this in mind so i dont need a disclaimer in each chapter thank you and enjoy**

Chapter one

Hachioji high school, a place of magic/technology. A blond wandered the campus looking around. He wore the official uniform. But he didn't have the flower. Normal people would mock him call him a weed but why haven't they? Simple this boy made his own magic. A magic so advanced that even the government wanted their grubby hands on it.

His smile faltered seeing the person there looking at him with a gentle smile.

"can I help you?" he asked and she looked her best at being innocent. Her red eyes seemed more devious than her expression.

"are you by chance….namikaze-sama?" she asked and he almost choked. Why did she choose to call him master?

"just naruto and I guess I'm the last one so yes. that's me." he answered and she smiled.

"I heard your magic is really advanced. What do you call it? Is it true you made it?" she asked and he sighed.

"I don't know why you wish to know or who sent you but tell them my secrets go to the grave." he said and she frowned. Her graceful demeanor vanished at the accusation.

"I don't work for anyone. I simply want to know. My name is mayumi saegasa. Im the president of the student council. Im appalled you thought I am a spy." she said and he shrugged. he turned away as she went to reach him. He vanished from sight.  
>She looked at the spot he was at and smiled.<br>"your interesting naruto namikaze." she said and walked off.

(with naruto)

He appeared in the girls locker room which confused him. Many girls stared at him. He paled as most were in their undergarments.

"um… im terribly sorry ladies my spell malfunctioned and sent me here if your angry feel free to hit me." he said and closed his eyes and turned. He felt the air get colder. He turned in time to dodge a spell that would likely kill him.

"Woah that could've killed me!" he called and saw a girl with black hair and blue eyes. Her skin was perfect fitting her status in the school.

"you- you pervert! Only onii-sama may look at my body! Now I must kill you!" she said and naruto's eyes widened as another spell flew at him. He managed to move away in time once again.

"calm down! It was an accident I swear! My teleportation spell malfunctioned! Come on ill take a bare fist beating!" he said and was almost hit if the spell didn't shatter. He turned to see the president.

"oh my what happened here?" mayumi asked and naruto glared. He didn't have proof but knew she was responsible for the malfunctioned.

"my spell sent me here on accident but I never been here or left a signal. So all in all this wasn't intentional! This girl is insane. I said im sorry and she is trying to kill me!" naruto said and she glance at him a gentle innocent...fake smile on her face.

"well maybe explaining how your spell works would ease her enough to understand what happened." she said and he frowned. He glared at her.

"id rather die than tell you. I knew this was your doing! You disrupted my magic and sent me here you little…." he started but moved dodging a blast.

" I don't care what happen but you seem at fault here. Now you three im sad to say is to come with me. Sorry president but that goes for you also." a silver haired woman said and she smiled nodding. He growled as walked out of the locker room.

They followed the woman to a office and naruto sat there with a frown.

"now explain why you were in the girl's locker room." the woman ordered and naruto grimaced.

"some little minx disrupted my teleportation magic and sent me there. Obviously because I wouldn't tell here how my cad functioned and then the psycho there went berserk over her onii-sama's body or some non-sense." he said and mayumi smiled.

"true I tried to disrupt your spell so we could talk more but I never expected you to end up in the woman's locker room. For that I apology." she said and the other glared at him.

"that doesn't change the fact he saw me bare!" she said and the woman sighed.

"regardless you were the only attacker in this situation. Miyuki im disappointed that you acted so rash even going as far as using lethal spells." she said and naruto sighed as he waved it off.  
>"clearly the blame goes to the minx who caused this. In fact she's been harassing me since this morning. But can we just put this behind us. One harassed me one tried to kill me and im currently the cause." he said and the silver haired woman nodded. The girls glanced to him.<p>

" fine you all are dismissed but don't let it happen again." she said and they nodded. They exited the room. Naruto turned to go the other way but a hand like ice grabbed his shoulder.

"I expect you to make this up to me. Or else." a cold miyuki said and naruto sighed.

"fine ill buy lunch for you but…after that ill be expecting you to avoid me like a plague. Is this fair?" he asked and she looked curious but slowly nodded.

"indeed. You can meet my onii-sama." she said and he looked at her but sighed. He followed her to the cafeteria and paid for her lunch. Afterwards she forced him to follow her to a crowded table.  
>There he saw a cold looking boy same as miyuki. He wasn't paying attention but they noticed his temper flaring if the screeching metal of the warping tray was anything to go by. The boy glanced and his eyes widened at the blond.<p>

"naruto…." the boy acknowledged in surprise and naruto glared.

"you…" naruto responded in anger.

" miyuki step away from him now." the boy said coolly and she did glancing between them.

"tatsuya im surprised you can show your face in public after what you did." naruto said as the boy pulled out his pistol like cad. Naruto dropped the tray and pulled out a set of six knives. Each looked like cad.

"I didn't do anything. She stepped in the path. You witnessed it. Now leave." tatsuya said and he pointed the gun at naruto.

"my pleasure all I wanted to do the moment I stepped in the school's grounds is leave. Your sister dragged me here. But know this. I hate you and if you did attack me…. I'll kill you. Understand?" naruto said and both glared for a moment. He then vanished shocking them while miyuki looked concerned at her brother. She knew they were ready to kill each other but why?

"onii-sama? Why did you prepare that spell?" she asked and he looked at her with cold eyes.

" because had I not he would have and he would not care who died if I was amoung them." he said and she was shocked.

"why? Why does he hate you that much?" she asked and he sighed.

"because….I accidentally killed the girl he loved. We were training and she got in the line of my spell. I couldn't stop it and ….like that she died. I told him that but he went berserk and tried to kill me…that is the last time I saw him. Miyuki stay away from him." tatsuya said and she nodded.

(with naruto)

He growled as he sat on his bed. He hated that he met tatsuya and couldn't even do anything to him. Had he known that bastard's little sister was her. He would've made more of a resistance of staying away from her. He wouldn't stoop done to that guys level. As far as he cared the girl was irrelevant to their feud.

Naruto smiled sadly as he saw a picture of the three of them. Him Hinata and tatsuya. If only they didn't have to be so angry at each other but that bastard he killed her without even a tear.

"Hinata-chan….im sorry but even now I cant forgive him." he said sadly and put the picture down. He sighed maybe it was just an accident…..but he will confront tatsuya and challenge him to a duel. He laid back and sighed.

(with tatsuya and miyuki)

Tatsuya sighed sadly as he looked at the same photo. Miyuki saw the picture and saw naruto in the middle as tatsuya was standing off to the side. The girl in the photo was hugging naruto. Naruto held up a peace sign. But she noticed both naruto in the picture and the naruto now were like opposite. One like the sun his smile was infectious but the one she met was the moon so cold and dark. Obviously the girl's death was the reason.

"onii-sama is that girl…?" she started and he nodded. He turned to face her.

"yes that is her. Hinata Hyuga was his fiancé. In fact he had proposed to her that day. I wont lie and say I was crying…no I guess that's the issue. I just stared as she was dying. Naruto was trying his best to help her but me…I saw fit to end her suffering.  
>I shot her once more effectively killing her. Since then he's always hated me." he said and she stared at him.<br>"so…onii-sama was best friends with him but because of her you two…I guess have a knife at each other?" she asked not understanding his words. He shook his head.

"no its just he wants to settle things. He isn't an evil person just overly good. Me and him are like night and day. He loved her me ill tolerated her. He saw me as a brother but me he was just another person. Im more evil than him but his sense of justice is blinding him. He's probly all alone with no one to even say hey to. His family died and me and her was all he had." he said tiredly like a old man regretting his life at the end. She grimaced.

"but you did what you had to! He is the wrong one!" she said like a fact but was surprised by his expression.

"he was right….had I waited a medical personal would've arrived. I wont forget what I did nor will I regret it but he was right and I was wrong…he was right…" her brother muttered over again like he was in a trance.

"I will talk to him tomorrow but promise me you wont interfere ok?" he said and she nodded. She looked down and he saw this.

"don't worry miyuki, im just getting my brother in arms back from his anger." he said and she smiled. Her smile reminded him of the girl in the photo.

"you know your just like her. Hinata was a very gentle girl, be careful because like her you might swoon at the real naruto." he teased and puffed her cheeks out. But she remembered something.

"oh onii-sama…he has a teleportation spell." she said and his eyes narrowed.

"I see….so he finished 'that' not surprising since he was a genius at spell developing like myself but still the implications and strain it must cause." he said and she looked confused.

"it's a matter teleportation spell basically…..he is killing himself the human body cant handle being torn apart and put together again. We need to stop him from using that excessively." he explained and her eyes widened.

(with naruto)

He woke up and sighed. He went the bathroom and threw up. He looked and grimaced at the liquid that spewed from his mouth. Crimson bits of blood. He question using that spell so many times but knew he needed it today. It was time to confront him. No matter what he was determined to beat him.

He got cleaned up and dressed. He then headed out to school. Naruto looked and saw him there. He grimaced at the pain. He only used the spell a few times in its creation but sadly he knew what was happening to his body. But that will not stop him. He then saw him the man he was looking for. Tatsuya stared at him for several minutes and turned away but naruto wasn't going to let him get a way.

"tatsuya I challenge you to a duel! Enough of this circle bull shit. Lets settle this! Right here right now." naruto called out making tatsuya freeze in his steps.

"are you sure? Using a forbidden spell over and over must hurt you really bad." he questioned and naruto frowned but nodded.

"yeah even if I die I will beat you! I don't care. You took her from me." he said pulling his cad's out and tatsuya did the same. Both stared waiting for a opening. Naruto threw two of them at him. Tatsuya moved away and went to shoot but didn't see him. He turned into a fist and flew back wards. He went to catch him self but once again was batted away by naruto. Tatsuya stood up. He aimed his gun at naruto his eyes cold and emotionless. He saw naruto panting and in pain. His eyes flickered to the cads and shot them breaking them. Naruto grimaced but pulled off his jacked showing a muscle shirt. He threw the jacket up. Tatsuya paled as hundreds of the cads fell to the ground.

"naruto stop this! You'll kill yourself!" he shouted but naruto smiled as he pulled out another type of cad.

"not before I win. I swore to Hinata I would beat you! Ugg!" he said but threw up blood. Tatsuya saw this and was about to call out only for all the cads to be destroyed. Naruto frowned turning to see a worried miyuki and a frowning mayumi.

"naruto your in our custody for using forbidden cads and an illegal duel. Please come quietly or else." mayumi said and he sighed but vanished. Tatsuya was in shock. If naruto once the same cad then…

"we have to find him! He used it to many times and could die!" tatsuya said and miyuki paled.

"are you sure?" she asked and he nodded.

"he was bleeding internally and without help he could…" he didn't finish his sentence when a scream echo they ran to the sound and found naruto trying to stand blood leaking from his mouth. A puddle not too far from him. He was gasping and weezing but turned to see them.

"go…ahead….you know…my organs...are too injured…to even fix." he said almost in a whimper the pain he felt was unreal. Miyuki stared in horror but mayumi stared with that damn ever present smile. It pissed him off.

"naruto we can get you help. Come on just hang in there." tatsuya said and naruto whimpered in pain.

"sorry….three long…years…maybe…maybe I was ….wrong…haha…yep I was…stupid to hate you….now…look at me…" naruto said tears forming and tatsuya shook his head.

"we both were. Naruto things happen. But we can still move forward. Live for Hinata. She wouldn't like seeing you like this." he said as people rushed in to see what was going on. They saw naruto's state and panicked. The president's smile didn't falter any. She walked up to him and tore his shirt. Most gagged at the sight. His stomach was almost ripped open. Bits of his organs showed.

"silence! This is what happens if they break our rules and use forbidden cads. The back draw of the spell is horrible and you all are seeing why teleportation is taboo! Now clear out immediately." she ordered and they did but he glared at her.

"I never did like you. Most of the damage came from you. When you knocked my spell off course its hard to keep your body together." naruto admitted weakly and she smiled wider.

"then you need to get back at me. No?" she said but frown when she saw his eyes started closing. She slapped him.

"don't die yet the medical team are on their way." she said and he coughed out more blood. His pulse growing weaker. His body getting colder.

"get me some blankets now!" she ordered and miyuki nodded rushing off. Mayumi hugged herself to him to keep him alive. Miyuki came back with the blanket.

"tatsuya look away." she said and he was confused but notice her undressing naruto. Once he was in only boxers she stood up and stripped herself of her clothes. She took the cover and wrapped it around both her and naruto. Miyuki blushed at the scene as tatsuya wasn't looking.

"this is more embarrassing than I thought. I better get a thank you if he lives." she muttered firmly pressing herself against his cold body. She was going to black mail him with this forever. She decided this fact when he coughed up blood on her. He wasn't conscious but knew he was alive barely. The medical team came and retrieved him. She went with them to overlook his treatment.


	2. Chapter 2

disclaimer: i do not own naruto or mahouka no rettousei

an: i been in a rut as of lately but i want everyone to know im going to do my best at making better stories. also ive decided to work on my previous failures also expect more tiger eats fishcake. my original work is coming along but i wish i had some help.

pyro out

Chapter 2

Naruto groaned awake and hissed in pain. He looked around. But couldn't see due to his blurry vision.

"ah your awake. Good ." a voice said and he frowned.

"so im in hell….I guess I deserve it." he muttered only for a smack on the head.

" your still alive! And why conclude this Is hell when you hear my voice!" an angry mayumi said and he gave her a deadpanned look.

"because I don't like you." he said and she frowned but a smirk grew.

"I guess ill tell the school how ungrateful you are that I stripped in broad daylight and hugged you close to keep you blood from freezing or how the innocent president selflessly hugged a dying boy who was also partially naked in a blanket I had someone get just so you could live in fact I say you ruin my chances at marriage so take responsibility for your actions!" mayumi said and he paled at the statement.

"its bad enough I was dying but you molested me in my time of need!" he accused and she narrowed her eyes.

"your body didn't protest in fact I gained an interesting reaction. Now be a man and take responsibility! Now here are my demands….1st you are to never use the cads again 2nd you must marry this poor ruined girl 3rd you must take me shopping every Sunday." she listed and he glared at the marriage part.

"ok in order 1st like hell. 2nd not even in your dreams 3rd im broke." he answered and she huffed.

"has your parents ever told you to be nice? Or take responsibility for your actions?" she asked and he looked to her as if he remembered something.

"yeah!…there was that one time…." he started and she nodded in satisfaction.

"but they died." he deadpanned and her triumph face fell.

"but…there was a girl I was nice to even loved her…."he started and she saw where this was going.

"let me guess she died?" she asked kinda of scared of the answer but he shook his no. she gained a hopeful look.

"my best friend killed her." he said and she paled. Was he even sane? Ok she needed to push past that.

"s-so as I was saying I want compensation for my actions. I refuse to be ignored of my good deed." she said and he sighed.

"ah so you want to be paid fine. My wallet has every thing I have so take it. Like I said im broke so all I have is a few thousand yen in my name. take it I can get so more money." he said and her eye twitched in annoyance.

"I was serious about my terms. You think now I can find a lover after hugging a dead/almost body? Now every one thinks im a necrophiliac!" she said and he sighed.

"why couldn't I die? Hinata is waiting for me but no I end up with the molester of the dying undead." he said in sarcasm and she frowned.

"im not a molester nor do I like dead bodies. I would appreciate you to acknowledge my sacrifice. Listen I did what I did to save you." she said and he looked then saw tears in her eyes.

"fine ill take my responsibility…not like I was planning to marry anyone else." he said and then a wide smile broke out on her face.

" did you get everything?" she asked as a small girl with an audio recorder walked in. naruto frowned deeply.

"so I was played? Great now you got what you want you can leave." he said and she looked confused.

"wha-" she started but he cut her off.

"you're an excellent actor even had my sympathy for a moment. But I guess you had your fun. Now go so I can sleep." he said with anger in his voice. Her eyes widened.

"I never liked you to begin with no I hated you the moment I figured you disrupted my spell. Had you not I would have won the duel against him! What's the point of you saving my life? Some sick joke? You know what GO FUCK YOURSELVES!" he shouted in anger and she trembled but scurried to get out of sight. The little girl followed suit. As soon as he saw no one in the room…tears fell down his cheek. They saw his guard down and even struck. It was a joke? Should he really laugh and say 'you got me!'? why should he when they just played his feelings. A knock at the door alerted him. He dried his tears and stoned every emotion he had.

"yeah?" he asked and in walked tatsuya and miyuki who looked worried.

"are you alright? We heard shouting. Did someone upset you or are you hurting? If so tell us." tatsuya asked and naruto looked away.

"haha you know I feel like hell. Maybe lost something or maybe it's just im cranky and the pain got me….yeah that's it. Ill be fine." he answered and tatsuya looked at him. He noticed naruto's eyes were red and puffy. He made the conclusion mayumi had did or said something.

"what did she do? Mayumi…."he asked and naruto gritted his teeth.

"she said I had to marry her because she used her body to keep me alive….after refusing she was tearing up. So I agreed but she was just used me as a joke. She recorded our whole conversation….I guess I snapped I let my guard down and they took advantage of me…." he said sadly and tatsuya gritted his teeth in anger. He looked to miyuki who seemed to sympathize with naruto.

"miyuki stay here and help him." he ordered and walked off. Leaving miyuki and a crying naruto.

(with mayumi)

She didn't know what she did. He must've misunderstood something. She was trying to piece it together. She had asked her friend to record miyuki and tatsuya in some embarrassing way to cheer naruto up. Maybe it did seem like a set up but she was serious about everything.

"president….what happened? Why did he get upset?" the little girl asked and she sighed.

"I think he thought I was toying with him….I should've told him why you were there and what the recording was…I'll clear this up though I really have to." mayumi said but a cough caught her attention.

"yes lets all clear up exactly why you were toying with his emotions. But first please tell me first." a cold voice said and she turned to see tatsuya with his usual face in a scowl. He was not happy.

"tatsuya it's a misunderstanding really please let me start with the recording. it's a recording of you and miyuki. it's the funniest moment between you and miyuki. We wanted to cheer him up but he thought we were recording him for a joke. I should've told him before what I sent her for. But…he was so angry and I ….I froze. I wanted to correct this but it hurt me when he said all of that." she said and he frowned motioning for the recorder. The little girl handed it to him and he checked it. He heard his voice and miyuki. This was from when she was talking to him about how naruto looked like a kitten with whiskers and how she wanted to pet them.

"I see so this was to cheer him up? Ok let's tell him. But on the record im not pleased you recorded our conversation." tatsuya said and they nodded lightly. He made them follow him. They looked like children who were reprimanded. Soon they were in the room and did not know what they were looking at. Naruto was asleep once again and miyuki was stroking his whisker marks. Naruto looked content as he slept but some tears remained and also the occasional grimace of pain.

"miyuki? I said help him not make him your pet." he said and looked embarrassed.

"um….well you see he went into a fit of depression and you clearly said help so I used a trance to calm him down incase he was suicidal then stroke his cheek and he passed out. Since then I been doing this." she said and he cocked an eyebrow. She stopped and naruto started stirring he opened his eyes and saw them. His face went through a string of emotions hurt, betrayal and anger,

"naruto calm down we found out what really happen the recording was of miyuki. They wanted to cheer you up. You snapped when this girl walked in and they couldn't explain themselves. Now as to what is on here is embarrassing for miyuki but if you wish to hear it then ill play it." he said and naruto glared at the recorder.

"delete it. Ill trust you on this on you never lied to my face….killed my fiancé yeah….but never lied to me." he said and the two new girls were shocked. Tatsuya killed naruto's fiancé? Was that why he was killing himself trying to defeat him?

"y-you killed his ex-fiancé? Tatsuya..?" mayumi asked and naruto looked bitter at the memory.

"it was a training accident….let's say I just grew bitter at the memory and was consumed in it. I didn't want to kill tatsuya but beat him…you cost more damage on my body thus I lost but a loss is a loss. I knew it was killing me but I had to beat him at least once. I designed those cads because it was his failed scrap. See tatsuya wants to be a weapon/spell creator the same field im in.  
>I wanted to be better and well you saw the outcome…." he said sadly and miyuki looked down.<p>

"you had gotten it functional and just think instead of yourself you can you other things. Like knives or even magic psions so even you did something I couldn't also with those military can send items to the battle field. No more troops waiting for packages." tatsuya said with a smile and naruto looked down. Something was wrong.

"no tatsuya the real reason I was using those…I first intended to kill you. Im sorry but I decided against it the night before our duel. Im just so scared…she died that much I get but what am I going to do? I loved her. You and her were my family but then everything happened so fast. Now im alone ya' know ? I didn't have parents growing up nor any siblings. I was all alone…I locked myself in mine and Hinata's apartment after the funeral no one but me attended and worked desperately to find a solution but one thing was always there keeping me from suicide or quitting…..I wanted revenge but like I said the anger was there but I didn't want to kill you like I thought I did….I don't have anything anymore." he said sadly and everyone was silent…they didn't know how to respond. Tatsuya smiled.

"I know it may be late but…can we be brothers in arms like the old days? I know I ruined you life but I knew I was wrong. Ive kept telling myself 'she would have suffered' but after the medic arrived…I too was scared. I had taken a friends life because I didn't listen to you. And it haunts me. But we can start over and move forward like she would want." tatsuya said as he extended his hand but naruto looked conflicted. He eyes locked into tatsuya's and he smiled sadly.

"im sorry….but that's not how brothers in arms shake…you know that." naruto said in a small voice. They smiled as locked arms.

"well this is nice and all. But again naruto…..im sorry about the misunderstanding but I meant everything I said. Marriage and all. Please treat me kindly." she said and miyuki spoke up.

"why is it you want him to marry you?" she asked and mayumi sighed.

"he is the last of his clan who are unique at spell creation and programming. Im guessing your family is close to his and pushing you to marry him? Is that correct?" tatsuya asked and she smiled sadly shaking her head.

"close but….my family served his. Im actually a substitute for a wife. You see if his chosen passed away im to be his substitute her proxy. While my family is powerful its only because of his family so we are indebt to his family. Im by no means obligated by my family but its my duty to keep an eye on him. There are others who are given this choice but I agreed to it readily. Maybe im guilty of having motives but naruto is a good person at heart. Angry most of the time but a fine man." she said and naruto looked confused.

"if that is true then…..why didn't they take me in? where were they when I needed them?" he asked and she bit her lip.

"well…if you needed a wife but was adopted in our family. It would've caused problems. Believe me when I say we wanted to but even marriage of adopted siblings is illegal. Naruto your family line is a valuable thing. We would never betray your family and adopting you and taking your family name seemed like a betrayal to us. Instead we wish to let it be rebuilt." she said and he nodded slowly.

"what…what if I want to find a wife on my own not forced?" he asked and she hummed. Her lips lowering into unnoticeable scowl.

"then we would abide to you wishes but keep an eye on you. We would make sure of anything that may or may not pose as problems. Naruto we care about but if you don't want to find love then I'll pose as your wife and bear your child. Simple." she said and he nodded. He knew he could throw a tantrum but she said it was for his wellbeing and true he wanted a family but with a girl groomed as his bride? What about Hinata?

"I see…..this is a lot to take in…a family in service to mine? You're a groomed woman to be my bride and now all this springs up?" he said and she sighed.

"I understand that but it non love obligated meaning affairs are open and a divorce once you find a suitable girl for you. Im not to be strict what so ever. Me being in your life is good enough but….those words earlier hurt me deeply. I do care about you as does my family and I wished you didn't hate me but im determined to change your opinion of me." she said and he sighed.

"maybe I was harsh on you but I still have mixed feelings on your actions. I mean you molested me have dead." he said and she glared softly as miyuki blushed and tatsuya chuckled.

"I saved your life if any thing you threw up blood on my favorite lingerie." she huffed and he blinked.

"by the technological society there is a god!" he exclaimed and they glared at each other.

"do you want to get hurt more!" she challenged and he smirked.

"then you can explain that you caused the most damage here. Or the fact you have been antagonizing me since I got here." he said and she growled.

"listen here I didn't mean to hurt you and cant you let it go?" she asked and he laughed.

"have your organ twisted and minced then come back to me on that one." he said and she glared.

"you're an idiot!" she shouted and he matched her.

"yeah but apparently im the idiot you want to marry! Now make up you mind! I swear we wouldn't last a week married because your too devious for me to be around!" he countered and she stammered for a minute.

"y-yeah and your so insensitive!" she said and he went silent.

"…touché." he said and she blinked as every one did. He sighed as he laid back and smiled.

"so tell what you want." she asked and he sighed.

"I need time. Hey tatsuya and miyuki can you stay back? Everyone else can leave." he said and she nodded taking the little girl with her. Naruto sighed as the two looked at him.

"what should I do? Tatsuya how would you handle this? Should I marry her? Im really confused im mean sure she's pretty and all but we've been at each others throat since I got here. She isn't my Hinata." he said and tatsuya took a deep breath and sighed.

"I don't know. On one hand you could to ease your loneliness but the other they could be after something other than your wellbeing." he answered and naruto looked down like a kicked puppy.

"so basically the same as the last time I asked you." he said sadly but tatsuya shook his head.

"Hinata loved you dearly there isn't any mistaking that. But mayumi…openly said her family trained her for you alone. Which means this could be bad or good. Like the last time ill let you handle your business." tatsuya said and naruto smiled.

"ill pick c. I win your sister's heart. She is very caring a little overbearing sure but she is like….perfect." he said and tatsuya glanced at her to see her reaction. A blush like a wild fire was on her face. She seemed speechless. He smirked.

"and if I don't approve?" he asked and naruto grinned.

" then I'll have to make you approve. Ill beat you one day and when I do… I propose to her on one knee." he said and tatsuya smirked challengingly as she looked between them.

"calm down onii-sama I don't have feelings for him. Im sorry namikaze-san but I'll have to refuse." she said and he mocked pouted.

"muu…and you didn't even consider it your no fun. But ill still try. Im a namikaze and we try our best! Dattebyo!….shit." he said only to cover his mouth in embarrassment. Tatsuya finally burst in laughter as his sister was confused.

"Dattebyo? What is that?" she asked and tatsuya calmed his laughter.

"he has a verbal tick. He inherited it from his mother apparently and hates it but that is a call sign meaning he wont ever give up.  
>Seems I should expect more duels in the future and you may fall for him." he joked and she puffed her cheeks out and naruto glared at tatsuya.<p>

"don't worry namikaze-san it was….charming at least. My brother is far from funny." she said and naruto looked away.

"I-I guess anyways I was wondering if I could…sneak out? I don't like hospitals since I had them mess with my body to use those cads. I underwent 529 procedures to use it even once. Please don't make me stay…I know if you take me with you . You can have any remaining matter transference ions I have how's that?" he pleaded and tatsuya seemed to be thinking it was true those were advanced materials only governments could acquire. so how did he get them?

"very well but wait till your examined further." he said but naruto shook his head.

"now. I have things in my apartment I need and secrets no one should have. Please if I was dead I wouldn't care but im begging you tatsuya." he said and tatsuya sighed but nodded shocking miyuki.

"lets go miyuki I'll get him." he said and helped naruto stand up. The doctors rushed around them.

"he's injured sir put him down." one said and naruto shook his head.

"im fine now please let me leave." naruto said and the doctors kept pestering him so he did the one thing he could….transport himself home. They all paled.

Once home he saw his room in shambles. Someone had came and ransacked his home. They were after 'it' something he planned to destroy but was preoccupied with tatsuya. He heard footsteps and spun grasping the intruders throat. He slammed them against the wall. His eyes widened seeing mayumi but narrowed.

"was you responsible here?" he barked trying to cover the discomfort of teleporting. She gagged and wheezed but shook her head no. he let go and kept his eyes on him.

"why are you here?" he asked and she coughed. But looked up.

"I-I…came to clean your apartment as a surprise." she choked out and he sighed.

"im sorry. I guess im being paranoid. My home was ransacked and im hoping they didn't find what they was looking for. Again im sorry." he said and she waved it off. She looked around and saw he wasn't lying. A normal dirty home consisted of un washed dishes or clothes maybe trash but someone was frantically searching every spot they could. Naruto made his way to his room and saw a trunk with a password encrypted lock. It wasn't opened to his relief. He immediately went to the trunk but froze feeling a knife at his throat.

"open it." a calm dead like voice said and he turned his head to see a brown haired woman in her late 20's. she glared at him.

"and if I refuse?" he asked and the woman frowned the knife pushed to his skin as hot blood ran down.

"then you are disposable." she hissed and naruto heard footsteps coming near them.

"mayumi! Stay there!" he order and heard her halt her steps.

"naruto?….what's going on?" she asked worried and he frowned.

"just stay there….not even a inch understand me?" he asked and looked to the person.

"Ill open it but you must leave and never come back. Agreed?" he asked and she nodded. He started to press the keys and the red pad turned green affirming the password was correct. He opened it and smiled as he took the item out.

"beta version acpc codename naruto." He said and her eyes lit up. It was a computer like wrist cad but she knew there was more to it.

"the maelstrom….." she said in awe but in her awe he struck her and moved out of reach.

"get it here you brat! You don't realize what that can even do!" she shouted and he chuckled darkly.

"of course I know I made it idiot. This can create a field of negative psions rendering all cads or any magic nullified and could release a wave of collected psions to blow up cities or even countries." he said and she frowned. But reached for a cad likely a range type and pulled it out only to see nothing happening.

"now it's useless but see I know how to control it. Now leave or we all die." he said and she got a uneasy face before laughing.

"your bluffing your friend would die too." she challenged but his eyes narrowed.

"mayumi…..would you die with me? To keep evil hands from a dooms day device?" he asked and her eyes widened.

"o-of course naruto my family is indebt to you and would do anything for you." she said and the woman looked scared as naruto started a count down on the device.

"there you have it now make your choice you can run or stay to die." he said coldly. The woman glared.

"ill get you back." she said and ran. Naruto sighed as he shut the device down. Mayumi walked in. she had a smile.

"that was a good bluff naruto." she said but he looked to her and smiled.

"I wasn't lying. You and me would've died. But your faith was nice." he said as she paled. He place it back and saw tatsuya and miyuki come in with worry etched on there face.

"you're an idiot! Why did you use it again!" he shouted and naruto sighed.

"because….I built something that could destroy the world." he said and they looked shocked. He sighed as he sat on his couch.

"im not sure why I built it myself. I felt like everyone was against me and well….here it is. Ive been meaning to get rid of it….but it is very fragile one wrong move and half the city is gone. Maybe I should never build another cad. But this is where you come in tatsuya…I need you to help me. Between us we could dismantle this thing. Of course I have a plan. Also I have something for you." he said and tatsuya looked at him. Curiosity was on his face. Naruto smiled as he got out a small box. He passed it to him.

Tatsuya opened it and saw a cad. It was odd. But looked very new.

"you are part of the disciplinary officers are you not?" he asked and he nodded.

"an anti-Psion spell exchanger. That my friend was my im sorry present. It stop all spells within 8-meters diameter. Also loaded with all the healing magic I know off. Incase you get there to late and need first aid to treat wounded students." he explained tiredly and everyone's eyes widened.

"you made that?" miyuki asked and naruto nodded.

"yes in fact it was…a present for Hinata but it seems you need it more." he said and tatsuya's eyes widened.

"just take it! Its been collecting dust on my shelf for years. Also it's kinda haunted me for awhile. You have a duty to protect and serve for the school and Hinata would've wanted you to have it." he said and tatsuya nodded taking the cad on his wrist off and replacing it with the new one. It felt right. The calibrations set perfect for his body. He stared at it. Naruto smiled as he started organizing his things.

"why is your room in disarray?" he asked and naruto froze.

"I forgot to clean up and …." he started only for a soft hand to grasp his cheeks and move his head showing the cut. Naruto looked and saw miyuki.

"there is a cut on his throat onii-sama. Someone tried to kill him." she said and tatsuya narrowed his eyes.

"my conclusion is someone waited until he arrived and threatened him at knife point. They were after the device you mentioned earlier weren't they?" he asked and naruto nodded slowly.

"yeah its nothing. But as you can see I have cleaning to do." he said and they looked at him.

"nope. You are going to rest namikaze-sama ill clean up. You were just discharged from the hospital and were almost killed. In fact tatsuya would you mind if he stayed with you?" mayumi asked and naruto shook his head.

"I need to stay here. I ref….fuse to…leave." he said as a hand petted his whiskers and he went unconscious hitting the floor.


End file.
